


Interruption

by Melko_r



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melko_r/pseuds/Melko_r
Summary: My Inquisitor Adaar and Dorian take a moment away from all the chaos in Skyhold. Cassandra discovers their relationship.





	Interruption

The fire crackled in the background, emitting an orange glow and a pleasant warm feeling to the two wrapped in silky blankets. Yes, this is what Adaar would call bliss. His human lover lay on his chest in a deep, peaceful sleep. Adaar looked down to the other and let out a contempt sigh.

He had never expected to find love in the midst of a war. Especially because he was a Qunari. But, he was lucky, he could not have asked for a better partner. Adaar had been shamed by many for letting the mages be allies, free and not imprisoned by the Inquisition. If the mages had gone rogue; what would he have done? Most likely the hot-headed Cassandra would have taken matters into her own hands. 

Adaar still counted his lucky stars that he was out cold for the warriors rage back when it was not Corypheus everybody pointed the finger at. All of a sudden the Qunari felt movement on his torso. Dorian had re-positioned himself but was still very much in a deep sleep.

Adaar smiled and kissed his partner on the head. His hair was strewn everywhere and his usual attire was on the Inquisitor's floor with Adaars' scabbard and armour.

The two were warming up, a lot warmer than when they were at the storm coast soaking wet and shivering. Blackwall had dragged them out there in search of some 'artefacts' and well, Adaar was way too nice to say no. Despite the thousands of other missions they had yet to take care of.

Adaars mind wandered and his eyelids began to close. That was before a loud bang interrupted his train of thought. Both Adaar and Dorians heads whipped up to the Inquisitor's door.

"What in the Makers name was that?" Dorian said surprised and sleepily.

They both heard faint steps rush down the staircase.

Adaar let out a deep laugh.

"I do believe we have been discovered."

By who? They had no idea. Or rather care.

"Whoever blushes a deep red tomorrow when they see us will tell who," Dorian spoke into Adaars chest before drifting back off into a peaceful slumber.

By the way the individual had raced off it was likely a soldier, Cullen or...

Cassandra.

Adaar would most likely have to chat with the woman. Not out of distrust, Cassandra would never out them.

The whole Inquisition definitely knows of the two by now anyway. It was as obvious as Adaars glowing hand.

The man smirked and let his eyes close again. The thought of what he would say to the warrior in the morning and what was so important she had to come into the mans quarters uninvited. 

 _Oh well._ He thought.

It can wait until tomorrow, surely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to follow my insta:adorbs.lovers.unite


End file.
